To Pee or Not to Pee
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca and Chloe are trying to potty train their oldest daughter and it isn't going very well.


A/N: Hey everyone. I feel like it's been forever since I posted a story (though it totally hasn't). I just wanted to address the people who requested the Staubrey story and the Bechloe fight story. I promise you that I am writing them. I'm just kind of stuck right now. So if any of you want to give me some ideas I really really encourage it. I also wanted to thank you all for the reviews. I definitely appreciate them and they make me want to continue writing so thank you so much. I hope you enjoy the story!

Chloe was currently downstairs in the kitchen making lunch for Frankie, Beca and herself, Callie was sitting in her swing watching her mother cook and the whereabouts of Frankie and Beca are still unknown to Chloe. She figured out where they were when she saw the bathroom door open and a diaper-less Frankie came out of the bathroom giggling. She ran past Chloe through the kitchen and Beca came running out after her.

"No! Frankie, wait!" The brunette ran through the kitchen after Frankie, slipping and falling to the floor.

"Ooh, Becs." Chloe cringed when she heard her wife hit the floor, but Beca was up in an instant and back to chasing Frankie. Chloe heard the running stop and cocked her eyebrow, waiting to see what was going to happen next.

"Frankie, no! You do that in the potty! Chloe!" Beca shouted from the living. Chloe rolled her eyes and put down the knife she was using to cut vegetables. She began to make her way to the living room when Beca shouted again. "And bring some toilet paper!" The redhead sighed loudly and backtracked to the bathroom and pulled the toilet paper off the holder and made her way to Beca.

"What happened?" Chloe asked, handing the roll of toilet paper to her wife, who was squatting behind the couch with Frankie. Beca snatched the roll from Chloe.

"She shit behind the couch and peed on the floor on the way here. So I hope you didn't step in it." Chloe grimaced and checked the bottom of her feet.

"Were you in the bathroom with her that whole time? She didn't go once?" She grabbed the plastic bag from the mini trashcan and held it open for Beca.

"No! She sat there the whole time and when I was getting a pull up for her she took off!"

"Oh goodness. Are you giving mama a hard time Franny?" The toddler smiled up at her mother before pointing to the mess the Beca was cleaning.

"Ew mama!" Beca rolled her eyes and threw the last of trash into the plastic bag.

"Yeah, Frankie. Ew." Beca stood up and tied the bag. She handed it to Chloe and grinned.

"Does this mean you aren't going to clean the pee on the floor?" The redhead asked as she took the bag from Beca.

"I'm pretty sure it's all on my shirt so."

"Is that what you slipped on? Oh man, baby. That's so gross." Chloe was trying to be sympathetic, but Beca could tell she was trying to hide her laughter. "Soooo, you should get yourself changed and go to the store for your lovely wife because we need some diapers and stuff." Beca sighed dramatically and put her hands on her hips. "Please, Becs? I would go, but I pushed an eight pound baby from my vagina three weeks ago and all."

"Fine. Fine. I get it. Our daughter is fresh from the cooch still. Just make a list for me. I'm going take 'Sir- Shits- A lot' with me." Beca picked up the toddler and pressed a kiss against Chloe's lips. "I'll be down in a few!"

"Did you just say fresh from the cooch?!"

/

While Beca and Frankie got dressed, Chloe quickly wrote down a list of things she needed Beca to pick up, and then she set out bowls of Mac and Cheese to eat before they went. Beca bounced down the stairs with Frankie in tow. She set the toddler in the chair and sat in her own seat. Beca took a spoonful of macaroni as she read through the list.

"What do we need Pedialyte for?" Beca said, almost spitting out the food in her mouth as she spoke.

"Um. It's for you." Chloe said quietly, playing with her food. Beca swallowed her food before answering.

"For me? Why for me? That stuff is for babies." Chloe set her fork down and pushed the bowl away.

"I was talking to Stacie and telling her about how you've been dizzy and cranky an-"

"Yeah, cause we just had a baby. It comes with the territory." The brunette interrupted, trying to defend herself.

"I know. I know. Something about it felt different and Stacie suggested that I well…look at your pee. So I snuck a peek while I was brushing my teeth this morning and it wasn't normal looking, Becs."

"You looked at my pee?! You weirdo." Chloe cracked a small smile. She reached across the table and grabbed Beca's hand.

"I'm being serious, Bec. Ever since Callie came I feel like I never see you drink anything other than Redbull. I know you just want to take care of all of us and you do such a good job, but you seem to be forgetting to do things for yourself. Like drinking water." Beca scoffed and then frowned.

"Yeah, okay. I'll get the damn drink." Chloe squealed and walked to Beca's side of the table. The brunette immediately pushed her chair out and pulled the redhead onto her lap. She pressed quick kisses against Chloe's lips, pulling away fast enough each time so she couldn't kiss her back, causing the redhead to groan in frustration. Beca smiled and gave her wife a long kiss before pulling away dramatically and saying 'mwuah!' as she did it. "I'm only doing it because I love you though"

"Your girls need you healthy, babe." Chloe lightly smacked Beca's cheek before standing up. "Frankie, you ready to go out with mama?" The toddler excitedly climbed out of her seat.

"Yeah! Come on, mama!" Chloe laughed and pulled Beca out of her chair.

"You better get going, Becs. You've been summoned." The brunette picked the toddler up from the floor.

"Say bye to mommy." Frankie leaned over and placed a slobbery kiss on Chloe's lips.

"Love you, mommy!" Beca placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek; avoiding the slobber disaster that Frankie just gave her. As Beca began to head to the garage Frankie began squirming. "Wait, mama. Down." Beca furrowed her eyebrows and set her daughter on the floor. Frankie took off, running over to her sister who was sleeping in her swing. She placed a soft kiss on Callie's head then ran back over to Beca.

"I think my heart just exploded." She said as she picked up the toddler again. She turned to Chloe who looked like she was trying so hard not to cry. "Let's go before mommy bursts into tears."

/

Beca pulled into a parking spot at Costco. Before she got out of the car, she double-checked her wallet to make sure she had the membership card and the coupons for the things she needed (something she should've done before she left the house, but didn't feel like doing). She pulled the keys from the ignition, stepped out of the car and opened the back door. She unbuckled Frankie and pulled her from her car seat, accidentally smacking her head on the way out.

"Ow, mama!" The toddler said, rubbing her head. Beca placed a kiss on the spot then set her down.

"Shh, you're okay. Hold my hand, princess." Beca held her hand out and her daughter scrunched up her face. "I'm not playing this game with you, Francine." The brunette sighed loudly and scooped the toddler up and carried her on her hip.

When they made it to the entrance, Beca pulled out a cart and sat Frankie in the cart. When she whined in disapproval, her mother shot her a look and she immediately stopped. They walked to the door where Beca presented the card to the woman and gave her the okay to enter. Beca pulled out the list Chloe made and gave it to Frankie to hold. They walked through the aisles that had the snacks in them and Beca grabbed a large bag of Skinny Pop and a box of fruit snacks. She quickly made her way to the end of the aisle when she saw the telltale cart of a free sample. She grabbed two samples of Go-Gurt and handed one to Frankie.

"I know telling you this is pointless, but don't make a mess." Beca said as her daughter took the tube. They continued walking through the aisles. Beca being Beca grabbed things that weren't on the list such as the jelly Uncrustables and frozen chicken patties amongst other things. Beca stopped for samples every time she saw one (except for the salmon burgers). "Frankie, do you want to try Gruyere cheese?" She handed the cheese cube to her daughter as she popped her own in her mouth. Deciding that she liked how it tasted, she put a block into the cart. She held her hand in front of Frankie's mouth, noticing her daughter didn't enjoy it as much. The toddler spit the chewed up cheese into her mom's hand and Beca discarded it into one of the empty sample cups sitting next to Frankie.

"Icky!" Frankie said, being dramatic and wiping her tongue on her shirt. The brunette handed her daughter her cup and pulled up the straw for her when she saw the toddler struggling.

"Alright, kiddo. We need diapers, wipes and toilet paper. Once we get those we can blow this popsicle stand." Beca said as she pushed Frankie over to the aisle where the diapers are. Frankie perked up at the mention of popsicles.

"We get pop'icles, mama?"

"That was a just a saying, doll. Maybe if the line isn't too long we can split a smoothie. Okay?"

"Mmmm! Yeah!"

/

Once Beca and Frankie got the rest of the things they needed off the list, they leisurely walked through the store as they made their way to the checkout. The brunette wanted to make sure they didn't miss any samples. Beca laughed when she saw Frankie start dancing in the cart, figuring that the song that was playing got her going.

"You like this song, Franny."

"I need potty, mama." Beca's eyes widened. Of course her daughter would decide now that she wanted to use the actual toilet. She briskly made her way to where the bathroom was. She pulled Frankie out of the cart and looked around awkwardly and finally spotted an employee.

"Is it cool if I like leave my cart here?" The employee nodded and Beca entered the bathroom, automatically going to the biggest stall. She was in the process of pulling Frankie's shorts down when she saw the state of the toilet and gagged. "I think you're going to have to skip the toilet on this one, love." Beca pulled down the changing table and sat the toddler on it.

"No potty?" The toddler asked with a slight frown on her face.

"It's yucky. I'll just change your pull-up." Beca sifted through her purse and realized she didn't bring an extra pull up with her. "Shit. Okay change of plans Frankie. Did you potty yet?" The toddler shook her head and Beca quickly pulled off the toddler's shorts and pull- up and set them on the changing table. She picked up Frankie and held her up so she was hovering over the toilet. "Okay, you can potty now." The toddler giggled, but did as she was told. "Not so fast you're getting it on me!" When Frankie finally finished peeing, Beca shook her over the toilet for good measure then set her on the floor so she could wipe her. She then put the pull-up and shorts back on her daughter and they made their way to the sink to wash their hands. "Don't tell mommy about this, okay?"

Beca held Frankie's hand as the exited the bathroom. She nodded a thank you at the employee who so kindly watched their cart. She put Frankie back in the seat and threw out all the empty sample containers as well. As she pushed her cart towards the checkout, Beca spotted the floral section. She pushed the cart over to the flowers and looked through the selection.

"Which one should we get for mommy?" Frankie sat and thought for a moment before pointing to a bouquet of red and white roses. Beca grabbed them and placed them in the cart. "Those are perfect, darling."

/

After Beca paid, she bought that smoothie she mentioned to Frankie earlier. She poured half of it into Frankie's cup (adding some water so it wasn't too thick or too sweet) and drank the rest of it herself. They also made a quick stop at Walgreen's to buy that damn Pedialyte because Costco doesn't sell it. When they got home, Beca opened the side door and poked her head in. She could hear Chloe rustling around in the family room so she quickly unbuckled the sleepy toddler and set her in the house.

"Go. Be free." Frankie quickly ran to the family room and squealed excitedly when she saw her mommy. Beca made her way back into the garage and popped the trunk. She slung the two big bags over her shoulder and held the two boxes of diapers with the flowers on top of them. She walked into the house and smiled when she saw Chloe, holding Callie in her arms and Frankie standing patiently in front of her mom, waiting for her in the kitchen.

"Hi, love." Beca said, making her way to Chloe and pressing a soft kiss against her lips. She then leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of Callie's head. She pulled the flowers off the top of the diaper box and handed them to Chloe. "These are for you, baby." Chloe smiled brightly and took the flowers.

"They're so beautiful, Becs."

"Just like you." Beca smirked at her own cheesiness. "I'm going to put all the groceries and stuff away. Then maybe we can watch TV?" Chloe nodded and handed the flowers back to Beca.

"Will you put these in water for me?" Beca nodded and took the flowers. Chloe quickly kissed her cheek and made her way to the family room with the kids.

Beca was making her way through the kitchen, unloading the groceries and putting everything in it's designated area. Just as she finished putting the flowers in water, she heard the bathroom door close. She popped her head into the family room and saw Callie sitting in her swing. She made her way over to the infant and picked her up. She cradled her in her arms and pressed her ear against the bathroom door, listening to the conversation between Frankie and Chloe.

" _Frankie, you can't use the toilet while I'm on it. You need to use your potty chair."_ Beca chuckled and she could hear Chloe sliding the potty chair in front of her.

" _I go like you, mommy!"_ The brunette smiled at how excited Frankie was. Beca decided to walk away from the bathroom because she realized how creepy it was.

Beca sat on the couch in the family room and began to rock Callie, humming softly in her ear. The little redhead looked up at her mama before her eyes began to close. She took the pacifier from the arm of the couch and gave it to the infant. Once she was sure that Callie was asleep, she gently placed her in the Pack 'n Play. As soon as she set the baby down, Chloe and Frankie walked out of the bathroom.

"Took y'all long enough. I thought you both drowned."

"Nope! But someone pooped in her potty chair like a good girl!" Beca gasped and kneeled down in front of Frankie.

"Good job, Franny! You did it! I think someone should get a cookie." Frankie instantly smiled wide. Beca took her hand and started to lead her to the kitchen. "Wanna get the show started, babe? I'm sure she'll knock out before she even finishes her cookie." Chloe nodded and started to set up Netflix and turn on Shameless.

Once Frankie got her cookie, she immediately ran to Chloe to show her. Beca took a seat on the couch next to her wife and the redhead stretched her feet across Beca's lap. Frankie sat herself in front of Chloe while she ate her cookie and she began to softly massage her daughter's head. Frankie's eyes started closing and her head fell back, making the toddler jolt. She eventually crawled over to the blanket they had set on the floor and laid on her tummy, falling asleep instantly when she got comfortable.

"That kid can sleep anywhere, I swear." Beca looked towards her wife and saw her rubbing her eyes, trying to fight sleep. "Come here, babygirl." Beca shifted so her back was against the arm of the couch and she held her arms open. Chloe nodded and crawled into Beca's embrace, burying her face in the crook of Beca's neck. She pulled a blanket over the both of them and began to rock the redhead side to side while humming softly in her ear and rubbing her back.

"Are you trying to lull me to sleep the same way you do with the girls?" Chloe mumbled sleepily into Beca's neck.

"Why? Is it working?" Beca smirked when she felt Chloe's eyelashes fluttering against her neck, signaling that the redhead was falling asleep. Beca waited for a reply, but it never came. Chloe's breathing evened out and Beca could hear the faint whistle coming from her nose. Beca knew she was fucking up when it came to taking care of herself, but she was just so focused on making sure her girls were comfortable that she sort of forgot that she existed. She continued to rub Chloe's back for fifteen more minutes before she eventually closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Beca had no clue how long she had been asleep. She had no desire to open her eyes. The room was still quiet and she could feel the weight of Chloe on her chest so she guessed – no, hoped- that her daughter's were still asleep too. Even if they were, it was quiet. Suspiciously quiet, actually. She cracked an eye open when she heard something sounding similar to Velcro. She turned her head to the right just in time to catch Frankie pulling off her pull-up and peeing on the floor.

"No, Frankie!"


End file.
